The Indian Princess
by Ivy O'Hara
Summary: Jacob Black, an Indian warrior, vowed to his tribe that he would protect them from the white barbarians that invaded their land. But what happens when he finds a white girl name Renesmee Cullen that was exploring on their land?
1. Prologue: The Hunt

Prologue:

Three Weeks Ago

A grizzly bear was standing on a smooth marble next to a rush river in the land called Teresina. He lowered his head to find a trout in the roaring rivers. He patiently waited for the right opportunity to grab the fish, but the fish moved too quickly. He reluctantly went for the fish, but missed as the fish swam away faster than the bear stroke. The bear growled underneath his breath with the air coming out of his flaring nostrils. But suddenly, he heard a snap of a twig. He searched around him, looking for where the snap came from, but he didn't find it. He then realized that he wasn't alone.

He turned his body and ran away from the river, knowing that he might be in danger. He heard footsteps following him, knowing that it wasn't a predator. It was a human, but not some ordinary human. The human wasn't weak because the bear could hear the weapon the man carried swinging from the man's hands.

The bear turned around, seeing that it was a man with a bow and arrow with the arrow ready in place to be released in the bow. The bear stroked at the man but the man was quicker in reflex by literally rolling on the ground. The man ran to his bow and arrow that he dropped when he rolled with the bear clueless to the man's actions. Before the bear was able to escape, the man released his bow and arrow with the arrow landing onto the bear's chest. The bear collapsed, shook the forest surrounding them. The man stood in place without moving a single muscle.

The man walked to the bear cautiously to retrieve his arrow. He looks over the bear as he saw the bear's eyes were wide open with his tongue sticking out. The man kneeled down and easily pulled the arrow out of the bear's chest. Blood was dripping down from the arrow, dripping onto the lime green grass. The man sighed as he ran back to his tribe to help him drag the bear back to his camp.

* * *

A/N: I decided to try something different and I hope you enjoyed the prologue :) Please review and let me know how you felt about it.

~Ivy~


	2. Chapter 1: The New World

Chapter 1: The New World

Present

Renesmee's POV

* * *

The sky had spots of clouds with a blazing sun hitting them. Trees were surrounding the stream we were sailing on with couple of creatures like deer and rabbit were strolling along behind the trees. Today was April 16th, 1823.

My father, Captain Edward Cullen, was leading fifty men across a land that seemed mysterious to us. Our priority was to find gold and deliver it back to Maryland, but it didn't seem too easy. Before we sailed off, Governor Swan warned us about barbarians we might find so he told us to be prepared. All of our sailors have one riffle and a sword along with couple of bullets. My father didn't want to take me along because it was dangerous, but I wanted adventure. We fought about it for an hour until he reluctantly let me go with him. He seemed more depressed about me going with him than when my mother died.

* * *

My mother, Bella Cullen, died of a phenomena six years ago the day after Christmas. She had been sick for months before she died so we all knew that she wouldn't live for long. She was a good person with a heart full of gold. She only cared about everyone but herself so it seemed unfair that she had to go.

When she was alive, she was an artist and a talented one. Many customers enjoyed her work and bought them for a fair price she negotiated. My father met her when he visited her shop and asked her to paint a portrait of himself for his gallery. It took her an hour to paint the missing details to have it in perfection, which was excruciating for my father to be siting still without moving a muscle. He enjoyed the portrait though, and gave her a huge tip. They had dinner that night and fell instantly in love. They got married six months later and had me.

When she died, my father never talked about her to anyone and when he did, he would always have a frown on his face. For six years, we hardly talked to each other. The only time we ever talked was during dinner when Marie, our cook, served us. He would always ask the same question, 'How was your day' and I would reply, 'Fine, thank you'. Nothing ever happened during dinner.

One day when my father had a meeting with Governor Swan, he told my father about the journey to the new world and wanted him to be the captain. My father agreed and three weeks later, we went onto the ship to set sail to the new world.

* * *

I stood outside on the ship deck, looking out the view of tall pine trees with the sun hitting on them to make the green lighter. One of the sailors was standing next to me, looking out the view like I was. I took a quick glance at him to see what he looked like. He had blond semi-curly hair with a torn white shirt and a black vest, taller than I was. He looked at me back with a smile. I looked the other way, feeling awkward. The sailor sighed as I turned my head towards him.

"Beautiful view, isn't it?" He asked me, "I don't think I've ever seen something like this. My name's Jasper, Jasper Hale," he pulled his hand out while I pulled mine out to shake his.

"Renesmee, Renesmee Cullen," we shook hands, smiling at each other like we were children.

"Pleasure to meet you. So, why are you on this voyage?"

"I needed an adventure. I know it's going to be dangerous, but anything is better than living a dull life. How about yourself?"

"Captain Edward asked me to join him. Actually, he asked fifty of us that are under the command of Governor Swan. And I also, wanted a sense of an adventure," he smiled, looking at the trees as the trees swayed back and forth from the wind. "By curiosity, how old are you?"

"I'm sixteen."

"Ah, sixteen. I was sixteen when I became a sailor. It was my father's dream for me. My mother died so my father wanted me to become a sailor like he did. My father is now a retired sailor and sits around our small house smoking cigars and reading the newspaper. We have no servants or cooks so I have to do the cleaning and cooking. I worked from dawn until sunset. Some life I have, right? So my father decided for me to get out of the house to become a sailor. I had no idea how to sail until I went to the marines in Rhode Island. They taught everyone to tie knots and put up the sail. Two years later, I left Rhode Island to go back to Maryland to work under Captain Edward. How do you know Captain Edward?"

"He's my father."

"Your father? You never mentioned you're the captain's daughter."

"You never asked me."

"Ah...very clever. I'm impressed," he chuckled, placing his hands on the railing. There was a silence as we continued to enjoy the view. My father came out of his chambers as he started to order people around.

"Hale! Lower the anchor! We're stopping here!" he ordered him as Jasper obeyed, running towards the anchor. My father stood next to me as I looked at him with my peripheral vision. He had a stern look in his expression without any emotion. I remembered a lot of times in his life where he couldn't stop smiling. It was when my mother entered the room. If only she were here.

* * *

I was in a row boat with Jasper and two other men I hardly knew, sailing to the sandy shore. Their names were Emmett and Seth. They were rowing with the oars while Jasper and I sat next to each other, watching them row. They were chatting about if they ever found any women in the new world, they would do something very special. Jasper and I chuckled silently while Emmett and Seth continued their conversation.

"Aren't they married?" I whispered to Jasper, chuckling.

"Yes, but they have their own rules when they leave home. Very fascinating once they come home what their wives say," he whispered back as we laughed together in harmony.

"Hey! Quit laughing or you'll be rowing!" Emmett threatened. Jasper and I stared at each other and smirked. Emmett then continued his conversation with Seth while Jasper and I laughed silently. Jasper was a good guy. I wouldn't mind talking to him and getting to know him better during our journey.

"How old are you?" I whispered to him.

"I just turned nineteen," he told me, "two weeks ago."

I nodded. "Are you scared?"

"Of what exactly?"

"Dying."

"No, because I'll die sometime so there's no difference if I die sooner."

"Yes there is. You would die younger instead of growing old."

"Do you really think I would rather live long as an old man than die as a younger man with a purpose? You see, I'm not afraid to die. Life is harder than death so it'll be a lot easier once I'm dead."

"I'm afraid to die."

"Why?"

"Because I don't know what would happen to me," I explained, "I don't know if there is really a Heaven or a Hell."

"You'll find out eventually."

"That's scary."

"That's life."

I sighed, looking straight ahead at Emmett and Seth as they continued their conversation, rowing the boat. I saw that were closer to shore like a couple of yards away. With my peripheral vision, I saw Jasper staring at me, which made me look at him. "What?"

"Nothing," he muttered, turning his ahead away. I shrugged, looking at Emmett and Seth. I noticed that they were really strong with their biceps looking like mountains and their feet sticking to the ground without moving. I was very impressed.

* * *

We were on land, setting up camp. Some men went off to find firewood, some went to cut down trees surrounding us to have more room and the rest of them hunt for food and put up tents. I put my feet into the stream, swinging my feet back and forth in the icy water. I lifted up my dress up to my thighs to prevent to the tips from getting wet. The forest looked absolutely gorgeous that I wanted to explore it. I turned my head, realizing that there were twenty men setting up camp, including my father.

I got my feet out of the water, placing my stockings back onto my legs. I placed my heels back onto my feet, feeling very uncomfortable. I stood up from my place as I walked towards my father. He was talking to Jasper some odd reason with a happy expression. _Why is he so happy?_ I thought to myself. Jasper walked away with my father still there, smiling at me.

I raised my eyebrow, hoping he caught my confusion. "What did he tell you?"

He smiled, "Jasper just told me how great of a person you are."

* * *

A/N: Please review! :)


	3. Chapter 2: White Barbarians

Chapter 2: White Barbarians

Present

Jacob's POV

* * *

"Hey Jacob, we could use your help over here!" my best friend Quil called me over as he, Embry, my younger brother, and Sky, the man I despised the most, were carrying a huge buffalo to camp.

Sky was most self- centered human being I've ever met. He would never do anything for our tribe; he would only do it for himself and to become chief when my father, Billitian, dies. Billitian was completely oblivious when it comes to Sky trying to impress him. Every time Sky impressed Billitan, it made me nauseated.

I jogged my way over to them as they made room for me to carry a part. I lifted my side as high as I could lift as we made our way near the campfire. In our camp, we had many tee pees, pine trees and rivers not too far away. We had rules, of course, about our limits. Rules like never leave your camp by yourself unless you're with someone with a weapon or don't leave past Sinaka River (the most dangerous river in Teresina).

Sinaka River was the home of grizzly bears like one I attacked a moon ago. I loved a sense of adventure so I decided to go find a bear for our camp.

"Hey, look at the sky!" Embry pointed out as we dropped our buffalo. I looked up as I saw smoke heading towards Rocky Shores. We weren't alone.

"A Tribe has invaded our land!" Sky cringed his fists together as he made his way to my father's chambers. I assumed he was going to ask my father for permission to go see whom was there.

"Would they harm us?" Quil whispered to Embry with his voice shaking.

"No, we can defeat them like we have done to another tribe. Remember, we fought them for years but they could never defeat us," Embry reminded him as Quil and I both nodded. My father came out of his chamber with Sky behind him. I wondered what my father was going to announce, but then again, I had some sort of an idea. Muca, our medicine chief, stood next to my father with one of our Indians blow a loud horn to catch our attention. Our tribe became silent as my father began to speak.

"My brothers and sisters, today, we have witnessed a certain change among our people. Smoke has led a trail to newcomers that we are not sure if they would be a harm to us. Sky has volunteered to lead four warriors to the newcomer's tent to see who are these people. Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Pierce, accompany Sky and report exactly what you saw. As for the rest of the tribe, be prepared if there were a surprise attack in our camp. Do not panic because our warriors will be prepared to fight!" my father instructed. Our tribe scattered around camp, making weapons or the wives protecting their babies from harm. I looked at my father to see that he was gesturing me to come to him. I ran over to him, trying to get through the people around me. When I finally got to him, he gave me a smile. "My son, are you ready for the quest I gave you?" I nodded as he continued, "Make sure no one gets hurt."

* * *

Running through the forest to look for these barbarians, I followed Sky and the rest of the warriors down towards Lake Keishowa. I kept behind them, searching around me for surprise attacks. I was curious about the white barbarians and their motives. Would they really harm us or would they be afraid of us? What sort of weapons do they have? What will happen to us if they defeat us in battle? Will they make us their prisoners and take our land? Will they kill us before they completely take over?

We stopped, close to Lake Keishowa with the tall bushes in front of it. We heard voices as we immediately knelt down, crawling towards the bushes. We spread ourselves out, crouching down together as we looked over the bushes. What we saw was something I would never forget.

There were soldiers, walking back and forth on the sand, carrying items that weren't familiar to us. Men were cutting down trees with strong long blades and some men were setting up by the looks of it miniature tee pee but a little larger in size. But then I saw a girl. Not a girl...a woman. I tried to control my jaw from opening to see how beautiful she looked. She had a brown color, but it was a unique brown that I couldn't recall on the name. She was kneeling onto the grass, looking at Lake Keishowa with a gaze at it's beauty. Something made me curious since she seemed to mysterious to me. I would be able to guess another woman's personality but her, it was hard to make an assumption.

"Captain Edward!" a soldier called him. I turned toward the direction, seeing a strong soldier talking to by the looks of it Captain Edward. "The tents have been set up and we have enough wood for fire and tools," the soldier reported as the captain's expression looked very pleased.

"Thank you, Jasper," the captain told him, "just tell the soldiers to get ready to find savages that would be in our way."

"Yes, sir," the soldier obeyed, walking away from the captain boldly. So the captain wants to kill us 'savages' because he believes we are in the way. In the way for what? Why would they want our land?

I looked at Sky who's eyebrows narrowed down in frustration. When he saw me looking at him, he gestured me to follow him for something. I knelt down, crawling behind him to leave Embry and Quil to eavesdrop on the soldier's plans. When we were far away from Quil and Embry, Sky and I stood up. I sighed, "They want our land."

"But they're not going to get it," he snapped, "we won't fight now, but eventually, a battle will take place. When the battle comes, we'll be ready. I can promise you that."


	4. Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 3: Unexpected Meeting

Present

Renesmee's POV

* * *

My hand scribbled lightly against the notepad with the heat from the sun balancing onto my skin. I glanced up at the large pine tree with unique features that drawn fascination to me. I was a few yards away from camp to get out of the way from the men looking for gold. What distracted me from the ability to draw a magnificent tree was what my father told me about Jasper. He said that Jasper thought I was a great person, but how could Jasper determined that so quickly? He hardly knew me apart from the meeting on the row boat.

A squirrel quickly climbed up the stump of the tree to hide from something, but what?

I looked up to see the clouds were aligned with the sun in between them. I looked at the bushes that were surrounding me but none of them moved. When I looked at the bushes again, I saw a bush slightly moved. I waited to see if the thing would come out of the bush. Nothing happened.

I slowly walked closer to the bush, hesitating. I felt my hands were shaking along with my legs from the suspension. Suddenly in a quick motion, something came out. It was a man with a bow and arrow targeted at me, but it wasn't a man from camp. This man had war paint with symbols that I didn't know the meanings were with a tan cloth ties around his waist. His hair was long ink black that matched his eyes perfectly. His skin was a reddish tan that seemed peculiar to me.

I stood there motionless, waiting for him to release his arrow to kill. Even though I thought I was afraid to die but after seeing him, I didn't care if I died today or the next. All of my concerns were laid upon my father and the men at the camps.

"Kill me," I whispered. "I'm not afraid to die."

To my astonishment, he dropped his bow and arrow onto the ground. "Neither am I. I won't kill you because you're not a threat to me."

I raised my eyebrows up. He spoke English? I realized that those were the men my father wanted to kill. He was a savage, which made him so dangerous that I shouldn't even communicate to him. But he wasn't going to kill me. He dropped his weapon and said I wasn't a threat. I placed my hand out for him to shake it. "I'm...Renesmee Cullen."

He stood there confused by looking at my hand. "What am I suppose to do?"

I smiled, amused. "You're suppose to shake it."

"But your hand isn't shaking."

I laughed. "Well, place your hand against mine and give it a grip." He obeyed by the insides of his hand against mine and placed a light grip on mine. "Now we shake them back and forth like this," I demonstrated. He seemed enlightened as he shook his hand too.

"Why do you shake hands?" he asked me when we stopped.

"It's a way to introduce yourself to new people. Here, I'll introduce myself again. Hello, my name is Renesmee Cullen," I held my hand out again. "What's yours?"

"Jacobetowha Blacknigh," he held his hand out as we shook again with less complication.

"You have an interesting name," I complimented. "Jacob tu wa."

He laughed for the first time in front of me. "Jacobetowha."

"May I refer to you as Jacob? I would hate to continue to mispronounce your name."

He nodded. "If you would like. I'm often called that in my tribe."

I smiled at his sincerity. "Thank you, Jacob. So is this part of your territory?"

"This? Yes and that was why I was in the bush," he explained. "We are unfamiliar with the white barbarians that invaded here. Anyone we catch on it, we strike for battle."

I frowned. "I had no idea that your tribe was on here."

"I would suggest for your men to leave elsewhere. I don't even understand what your men want anyhow."

"Gold."

He raised his heavy lined eyebrow. "Gold? What is gold?"

"Shiny rocks that are buried in the dirt. They are very valuable but maybe there isn't any here." What if there wasn't any here? I would see my father die without any reward given to him for his courage. I winced at the vision of my father dying during the battle with his cry for mercy and surrender.

"I don't even know if we have any of that. Well, at least I haven't seen any," he told me.

"I better should be going before my father sends every man at camp to look at me. It was nice meeting you, Jacob." I held my hand out again and he immediately placed his onto mine as we shook.

He smiled. "Can we meet here later? I want to show you something."

I looked around me to see if any of the men from camp would be able to hear us. I hardly noticed my surroundings when all I focused on was Jacob. "I think that's possible."

"Meet me here tomorrow at sunset. It'll be something you'll never forget."

* * *

**Short but sweet :)**

**If you liked it, please review. If you didn't, well...I'm sorry. **

**~Ivy O'Hara~**


	5. Chapter 4: Sunset

_Chapter 4: Sunset_

_Two Hours later_

_Renesmee's POV_

Slipping my feet into the water, I looked at the river ahead of me with amazement. I imagined that there was going to be ships docked on with crowds of people surrounding them like everyday life on the streets of England. Soldiers marching into the boats while holding their riffles to prepare themselves for an unexpected battle. Women crying on the streets to see their husbands leave to go to war with children running around the streets.

Then Jacob appeared in my mind. Was he setting up a trap up for me? Why would he want to meet me at sunset? I knew I could trust him, but why do I have a feeling I couldn't? Was it because he's different from me? Possibly. But what was the difference? He was a savage while I was educated to be proper. Was there more? Not to my knowledge.

I stood up in the river looking behind me to see that the men were still working while my father was looking at a map on a desk near his tent. I noticed that Jasper was working, digging up trenches with other men beside him with exhausted sighs on every swing. I noticed that he took his white chemise but left on his pantaloons. I saw every muscle on the upper half of his body tightened that triggered my emotions.

He dropped his shovel, wiping the sweat off his forehead. He looked over at me, giving me an amiable smile. He walked over to me, dipping his feet into the water as he cupped water into his hands and splashed water onto his face.

He sighed, sitting on the dirt with his feet still in the water. "What a glorious day!"

I nodded in agreement. "Yes it is."

Silence drawn into the area with the sound of birds flying above the forest to occupy us. From the corner of my eye, I saw him take slight glances at me. I looked at him at the moment he was looking at me, feeling uncomfortable that I felt sweat crawl down my spine.

I got up from my position, not caring what Jasper's reaction would be. I walked away from the riverbank, seeing men carrying fish in rots towards the fire circle we created earlier today. I walked through camp, hoping no one would notice my presence so I would be able to get to the area to meet Jacob. My dress was dragging behind me, making it more difficult to walk through the dusty dirt.

I searched around me, hoping no one could interrupt me from sneaking out of camp. I lightly ran away from where I was standing into the woods. I lifted up my dress to prevent myself from tripping over the edges and into the dirt.

Minutes later, I reached the spot I was at when I drew my sketch of the unique tree. The lighting was completely different from earlier, seeing more shadows than sunlight that hit the bark of the tree.

I panted, trying to catch my breath before it left me. I looked around me to see if Jacob actually showed up like he intended to but I didn't see a sign of him. Maybe I was tricked after all. Maybe…

I heard the branches shook loudly behind me that quickened my heart rate. I turned around to see that Jacob was standing behind me. His long black hair was hanging next to his darkened shoulders that easily blended with the incoming night. Instead of smiling like he did earlier, his lips were glued shut along with his hands. His eyes were completely black filled with mystery.

"Let's go," he lowered his voice that made him into a complete stranger. I obeyed cautiously, walking slowly towards him. Once I approached him, he looked at me oddly that made me curious. Minute later, he turned around and gestured me to follow him. I followed him through a path surrounded with tall grass to make it impossible to see the other directions.

"Where are we going?" I asked him.

He turned around, hushed me by placing his dirty hand onto my mouth. "You have to remain quiet. You'll see why."

We continued to walk through the tall grass for several minutes in silence, only seeing the view of his long black hair that trailed behind him. I looked above me to see the blue that mixed with orange and pink to make it a true masterpiece in the sky. Jacob captured my attention throughout the silence like a snake capture its prey. He made me curious about his motives and either he was going to do something regrettable or make good choices throughout the evening like a gentleman would.

About twenty minutes later, we escaped the endless path filled with tall grass and made to an area that completely speechless. We were on a cliff with a view of the mountains miles away from us, seeing the multicolored blend behind it like masterpieces I saw in shops in England. I saw a river that was glittered with the sun's reflection and blended with green from the reflection of the tree branches. The clouds near the mountains were pink and orange mixed that didn't seem realistic to the real world. To me it seemed like an endless dream that I didn't want to end because of the extraordinary setting that made it seem…romantic.

"What do you think?" he broke into my thought as he was uncomfortably standing next to me.

"It's beautiful. Do you come here to see the sunset often?"

"I do but there are more things that are even more beautiful than this sunset."

I felt his gaze on me, making me look at him to confirm my assumption. My heart quickened, feeling the strange feeling of anxiety. "Do you have a wife, Jacob?"

He shook his head. "I refuse to have one."

"Why?"

"I don't want her to bare the pain if I were to die in battle," he explained sheepishly. "I know I'll die someday and I don't want her to get too attached to me. Besides, I despise love. Love can cause a man to die for things that never existed."

"How can you say such things? Love—"

"Don't try to convince me to think otherwise."

His words stung me with confusion. "What about the love you have for your mother and father? What about the love you have for your tribe? You can't tell me that love doesn't exist when you're willing to die for both of them."

"Every warrior is willing to die for their tribe because that is what we are born to do. Duty overcomes love if you really understood how a warrior is," he pointed out to me.

"We weren't created to be emotionless—"

"Our tribe was, not yours. We're different—"

"I don't see the difference."

Silence filled the atmosphere with my eyes glued to his, waiting for him to speak. "How can you not? I thought it would be obvious because of our skin."

"My father would say that but not I. Jacob, we aren't different so why can't you feel the emotions like I do? Surely you felt your heart beat like a thunderous storm because you felt something strange!"

I turned around started to walk in the opposite direction of the cliff. I heard him run behind me to catch up. "Maybe I have."

I looked up at him to see that he was standing beside me, looking at me differently than he was before. "How did it feel?"

"It felt like nothing I ever felt before."

"When did you feel it?"

He walked away from me, leaving me wanting to know the answer. Instead of walking after to him, I stood there to watch him walk away into the mysterious field of tall grass. Minutes later, I came up with a solution. The reason he walked away was that he didn't want to answer it but why? Searching around me, I looked around to see the clouds. I saw a cloud with a strange shape that caught my attention. It looked like an apple with a dip on the top and a bend on the bottom. Seconds later, the bend formed into a "V" to form a heart. My eyes widened, seeing the cloud with apprehension and astonishment.

Despite what Jacob said, he told me he felt strange before. The symbol of the heart made me realize what jacob told me was a lie. He didn't felt love before like he said minutes ago. Instead, he feels love right now before my eyes. The cloud formation showed me that Jacob fancies me. He couldn't possible love me right now because that's too soon to realize for anyone. But what is possible? Looking up at the sky again, the heart was still there.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked it! :)

Please check out _Heart of a Pirate! _

_~Ivy~_


	6. Chapter 5: Intruders!

_Chapter 5: Intruders!_

_Next Morning_

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

Yesterday gave me tons of thoughts on the perspectives of men. Did men really want wives? Were women destined to become a man's wife or was it a choice?

I was lying in my little tent on blankets and a bag of grain as a pillow. I saw brightness from the sun hitting the tent blinding my eyes. I covered my eyes as a reaction to the brightness, groaning softly to be unheard. Leaving my bed meant leaving a familiar place in my life for something new and unexpected like last night.

Jacob not wanting a wife was like not wanting to live for decades. The attachment of love and having it detached when one dies of a certain substance could be the toughest agony to ever face. I suppose that was understandable to want to prevent agony from ever appearing but was it worth it to never love anyone?

An hour later, I walked out of my tent with a light blue dress on me that I received from my aunt in London. Men were under blazing heat, digging holes under my father's commands. I heard a choir of groans in the holes, desiring me to give them sympathy. I felt my father was being a little too unreasonable to the load of work the men had to do during the challenging weather climate.

I spotted Jasper in a hole with Emmett, digging as they were talking about things I couldn't guess on. When Jasper spotted me, his usual warm smile flew across his face. He dropped his shovel, whispering something unpredictable to Emmett. _Probably asking for permission to leave_, I guessed.

Jasper leapt up to get out of the hole, spotting patches of dirt on his cheeks to describe to me his efforts he did this morning. He was shirtless like he was yesterday, but today there was some sort of an appeal to it. His hair was erotically curly with some strands of hair out of place due to the humidity. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't admit that he wasn't an attractive human being.

He walked over to me, seeing patches of sun hitting his body. "Good day, Miss Cullen. I hope you slept well."

I smiled amiably. "I did, thank you Mr. Hale."

Silence came over us for several minutes. He scratched his head, trying to get chunks of dirt out of it. "I hope yesterday wasn't too uncomfortable for you—"

"Nonsense. I was just having a very off day," I assured him. It was the truth he deserved rather than the lies I wanted to tell him. It was painful to talk about yesterday because of the realizations made last night and the slightly uncomfortable conversation Jasper and I made in the river bank. I was having an off day, but there was more that I couldn't mention.

"I see. I was wondering if—"

"Hale!" My father hollered several yards away. I didn't know if it was intentionally or coincidentally but it defiantly released tension from going onto an unavoidable topic.

Jasper ran over to my father, viewing his bare back as he was facing my father without any trace of expression. I looked away, looking at the stream I loved the dip my feet in that ran miles long. A smile developed onto my face, thinking about the cooling temperature that soothed me in times of the unknown. I would die for…

"Intruders!" A man ran across the path between the holes the men put in all their efforts for, interrupting my thought. All the men in the holes leapt out of them, including Emmett. They grabbed their riffles, revolvers, swords, etc, at the weaponry table near the tents to prepare for a battle. Gunshots pierced my ears with the sound of men groaning in pain as their last breath. Sweat streamed down the sides of my face, afraid for the men about to fight against the intruders.

My father and Jasper were running towards me with apprehension and fear traced around their cores in their eyes.

"Jasper, take Renesmee deep into the forest away from the intruders," my father order him, sounding more of a demand than a suggestion. "Defend her with your life."

"Yes Captain Cullen," Jasper immediately took my hand as he started to sprint with me reluctantly trailing behind him. My legs were flailing behind him, not remembering the last time they touched the ground. We slammed into bushes, not caring about the slight excruciating pain we felt once we escaped out of them. He led through the familiar path Jacob showed me yesterday to the cliff, thinking back to yesterday as an unforgettable experience. But then again, everything looked the same as before so it was impossible to be on the same path.

We ran up a huge hill that was surrounded by trees hardly giving us any light from the sun to light our path. I was getting out of breath, feeling my lungs wanting to collapse but my mind was controlling it to not give up yet. Jasper's hand gripped onto mine painfully that I wanted him to let me go but it never made a connection to my mind.

Several minutes later, we stopped in a place filled with trees that didn't lead anywhere. Trees were circled around us, caging us so we wouldn't be able to break free. I collapsed onto the ground in exhaustion, looking at the bright blue sky above me that blinded my eyes. I saw Jasper circling around me like a predator circling its prey but with anxiety in his eyes rather than hunger.

"Who are the intruders?" I asked him drowsily. I felt like I was going to faint from the humidity and the lack of water in my system.

"Savages," he said through his teeth, sounding like he wanted to spit even though he was in the presence of a lady. "They want us off their land even though it belongs to us."

"Why don't we leave this land? It'll save our men from any danger."

"Renesmee, you don't understand."

I sat up with my legs straightened out with my arms supporting me up. "Of course I understand. You men want nothing but money and heroism. You don't want some barbarian to be in the way of getting what you men want—"

"Not all men want that," he interrupted me. He sounded offended to my accusation to his motive. I didn't understand what he wanted nor did I want to know.

I stood up, brushing off the loose grass on my dress. "When you say that, do you include yourself?"

He walked to me, standing not even a foot away from me. "Maybe."

I raised my eyebrow. "Well then what do you want, Mr. Hale? You say that heroism and money isn't important to you, then what is?"

He moved his lips towards my ear. "Love."

His breath clenched me, hypnotized me to be drawn to him in a provocative matter. My anger towards him held me into an aggressive state, wanting nothing more than to irritate him. I closed my eyes, letting him kiss me despite the anger he brought onto me. Reading my signal, he lightly pressed his lips against mine. I had to admit that it felt tender with the appropriate setting surrounding us but it felt…wrong.

I opened my eyes, seeing his darkened cores across from mine with his forehead onto mine. Seconds later, I noticed his hands were placed onto my back to support me. He leaned in to kiss…

A bush rattled rapidly, hearing the leaves fall on the ground. Jasper pushed me behind him, placing his riffle in front of us. My heartbeat quickened with the suspension of the unknown decision based on our lives. Were we going to live or die was based on the thing hidden behind the bush. Ridiculous as that sounds, there might be a savage with excellent aim.

The mysterious thing came out and it was indeed a savage. But it wasn't just an ordinary savage without curiosity. My eyes widened in fear to found out who it was. It was Jacob.

* * *

**A/N: Happy Thanksgiving everyone! I hope you enjoyed the chapter! :)**

**~Ivy~**


	7. Chapter 6: Cave Of Wonders

M-RATED…you'll see why if you dare to read it! Don't say I didn't warn you!

* * *

_Jacob's POV_

_Cave Of Wonders_

_Still in the morning _

* * *

She loved him. Why didn't I see that before?

The unfamiliar man standing next her gripped onto his riffle as if he knew he shouldn't shoot me, but felt tempted.

"I'll shoot!" He warned me, taking a step towards the bush. "I'm not afraid of you, savage!"

"Jasper, don't shoot him! He won't hurt you!" Renesmee cried.

He turned to her. "What do you know about these savages?"

"Nothing."

He positioned his riffle towards my head. "Well I'll teach you something about these—"

A sound of a horn coming from their camp interrupted him. Jasper ran towards the camp with his riffle, leaving Renesmee and I isolated outside of camp without any weapons. I saw horror in her eyes and heard the rhythm of her pants, knowing that she was afraid. I knew she cared about him from what was displayed for me. I looked up to see clouds starting to form in together to create a storm. Slowly, I took steps towards her until we were an inch apart.

"Are you all right?" I asked her in a whisper. She didn't respond so I took the hint that she didn't want to speak. Thunder cracked, making the forest even more terrifying. "I know somewhere we can get shelter for the night. Will you follow me?" She nodded. I reached for her hand and snatched onto it so I wouldn't loose her. I ran with her tagging along behind me, slowing me down. The dirt grew into mud, making the journey trickier than it was intended to be. I heard her gasp when the wind hurled at us, blinding us with the speed.

Minutes later, we approached an abandoned cave I used as a hiding spot. "Get in," I instructed. Renesmee obeyed, cautiously stepping into the cave with me behind her. The cave was calm without currents or storms entering inside. I heard her shiver as she sat against the cave walls with her legs folded up to her body. I unraveled my wool vest and placed it onto her stomach.

"Y—Y—You didn't ha—ha—have to d—d—d—do that," she shivered.

I smiled, finally able to hear her voice. "I'm not that cold."

"I'm sorry that you had to see that," she apologized.

"See what?"

"You saw Jasper display his affection towards me." She reminded me. Oh yes, I knew what she was referring to. "I was hoping you didn't see that."

"Are you his mate?" I asked her. "It's okay if you are." I looked around the cave to find wood to build a fire, but it was hard to see beyond the entry of the cave.

She shook her head. "I don't have husband or mate."

"Oh…I see."

She stands up and drops my vest onto the ground. She walks towards me and stops an inch apart, feeling her breath against my bare chest. She draws a circle around my chest with the tips of her fingers. She looks up at me with her brown eyes glued to mine. "You're beautiful, did you know that?"

She took a step back, aware of the intimate space. "What's your tribe like?"

"Probably similar to your camp. We're loyal to each other and defend each other for our lives. We're wolves."

"Do you have a mother and a father?"

"I have a father, but my mother died a long time ago."

"Was your mother beautiful?"

"I never met her. She died before I was able to see her."

"I'm sorry. My mother died too, but at least I got to meet her before she did," she sighed.

A pause took place, hearing the thunder in the background. I knew I had to tell her what I have been feeling. "Renesmee, do you remember when I told you I didn't believe in mates?"

She nodded. "Yes I remember. What about it?"

"I think you're right, and I was wrong. What would life be without love?"

She raised her thin-lined eyebrow. "What changed your mind?"

"The moment I saw you with that man. I felt…heated. I had an urge to kill him, but I knew it wouldn't have made you happy. I know we only know each other for a short amount of time, but maybe it's fate."

She moved closer to me and looked into my eyes. She stretched onto her toes to brush her lips onto mine. The feeling felt peculiar, but it was endearing. I feel her tongue slither its way into my mouth, feeling like she was trying to suffocate me. Knowing she would want me to retaliate, I pulled her body against mine with my hand pressed against her back.

In the tribe, I heard rituals about making love when my father told stories about how Indians showed love to their mate. At first, I found it disgusting. Now, I finally understood the beauty of it. Finding a mate that you're compatible with and then love her finally made sense to me.

I felt her untying the strings that held my leggings in place. Being successful, the leggings dropped down to my feet to expose forbidden parts of my body. Her fingers lightly stole my hands and controlled them towards her dress. "Do it," she whispered. I knew what she was talking about so I obeyed. I untied her dress until it was able to come off. It slipped down to expose a white thin top with white leggings. "Can you untie my corset?" I went towards her back and I was immediately confused. There were so many strings that I didn't even know where to start. Using my knife, I cut all the strings off her corset and quickly got it off her. She pulled down her leggings until she was completely nude like I was.

We turned towards each other to observe our bodies. She was unbelievably beautiful. Her breasts were smaller than the women in my tribe, but they were whiter. I felt an urgency to kiss her and so I did. I ram my lips onto hers, forgetting how to place my tongue into hers. She quickly reminded me by sliding her tongue into mine.

She stopped the kiss and slowly lowered down to the ground. She lied down with her arms supporting her up Her legs are flatly on the ground, rubbing on leg against the other. She grinned, seeing a mischievous side of her that I didn't think existed. Knowing that I had no experience, I decided to take a leap of faith and experiment. I went onto my knees and crawled to her. I laid onto of her, fearing that I was hurting her, but I didn't hear any pain in her voice. I kissed her, feeling her lips kissing me back as she wraps her legs around my back. I was trapped, but it was intentional so I wouldn't be able to escape her.

We made love for the first time. I never expected to feel the way I did, but I did. I knew for certain that I was in love with Renesmee, but I was never able to say it. Now it was impossible not to say because it was true. I just hope that the love I felt for her never dies.


	8. Chapter 7: The Next Day

_Chapter 7: The Next Day_

_Renesmee's POV_

* * *

The sweet dawn rose from the ocean to create a mural full of colors. I stood on a cliff to watch the sun stretch out from the ocean to create a day worth living for.

I wasn't wearing anything. The breath kicked up against my vulnerable body, making me more sinful than I did last night. I made love for the first time in my life, and I spent my life wondering what it would feel like to have a man wrap me in his arms and love me. I experienced such things last night in the cave during the storm. To think of it, it was defiantly a night I would never forget. I lost my virginity to Jacob. It shouldn't be complicated, but it is. What would the soldiers say? Or better yet, what would my father say?

I heard Jacob walking behind me, but stopped when he reached an inch. He hugged me from the behind, feeling his warm breath against my chilled neck. I cautiously turned around and smiled. Realizing that I had to leave him, my smile faded away to a frown.

"Are you all right?" he asked me.

I placed my hand on his cheek. "Jacob, are we ever going to see each other again? I mean, like this?"

He shook his head. "No. We better head back to our camps."

"And forget about what happened last night? I don't think I can."

"We have to! We can't have anyone find out about this."

Tears formed in my eyes. "Jacob, I—"

"No! Don't say it—"

"Jacob, I love you! We did something last night to prove it, and you just want for forget about it?"

"I'm not going to forget about it. I just have to pretend that nothing happened. You should too."

I walked away from him, going towards the cave to retrieve my clothing and return back to camp. I heard him run to the cave behind me. I placed on my dress, leaving my corset on the ground because it was completely useless now from the strings all torn. I picked up my shoes, leaving my tights on the ground with my corset. I knew walking barefoot wasn't the brightest idea, but I had to leave as quickly as possible.

I saw Jacob with pain in his eyes. I knew that he didn't want me to leave, but I had to. I walked closer to him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. His lips swiftly went onto my mouth, holding our passionate kiss longer than we had before.

"I love you, Renesmee. I didn't think it would be possible for me to love you, but I do. I lied! I don't want you to go! I only said those things so you thought I was good," he whispered to me.

I pressed my lips against his for one second. "Meet me at the bush at sunset." He looked confused with his eyebrows raised. "It's the only way."

* * *

Men preparing their riffles at camp alarmed me as I was sitting on a rock next to my tent. It was only the mid-afternoon, but it seemed longer than that. The day I predicted never happened. The day wasn't glorious; it was just too long. The day dragged out like a horse dragging a carriage, endless for a while until it was time to end it.

Jasper walked towards me with his arm bandage up in a sling. He wrestled with a "savage" and the savage hit Jasper's arm with the end of Jasper's riffle. After that, the savage swung Jasper against the rock and his same arm took his fall. I was amazed that he didn't die during that fight.

"Renesmee, I was wondering about something. Why did you defend that savage?" he asked, kneeling next to me with his injured arm resting onto his lap.

"He's not any different from us," I snapped, looking away from him. "You didn't have to aim your riffle at him. He wouldn't have done any harm!"

"What's biting your tongue? You've been strange all afternoon."

"None of your concern, Jasper. I don't need you to take care of me like I'm a weakling!" I stormed off from the work and walked to the nearest tree. Men were like dogs; they follow you, defend you, and attack any predator that gets in their way. Jasper stood in front of me, wiping my short hairs away from my face.

"Renesmee, I want take care of you. Your father put me in charge to take of you," he told me. I stared at him, speechless. "I know you want to take care of yourself, but they are animals out there. So I can't leave you by yourself. I'll leave you alone in your tent, but I'll go with you when you want to leave camp."

"You're crazy to think I would survive to be trapped on free land!" I spat. "Just leave me alone!"

"Where were you last night?"

"I'm not going to say one word about last night, you hear? Leave me alone!" I ran away from him, hoping to get distance from everyone on camp. I didn't want to speak to them about what happened because it was only my world and I didn't want anyone to invade it.

I went to the same bush Jacob and I first met and paused. I scanned everywhere I was completely along and to my own relief, I was. I sat down onto the grass with my dress covering every inch of my legs. I closed my eyes slowly to imagine a world without prejudice against anyone different, but it was impossible.

I heard something drop onto the bush. I turned to the bush to see an Indian with war paint all over his chest. On the bush was his bow and arrow, resting on top of the bush like a cloud. The Indian walked closer to him, making me crawl backwards away from him.

"What are you doing here on our land, girl? Got lost with your other white barbarians? Let me take you back." He slapped me across the cheek and picked me up like I was a sack of flour.

"Let me go!" I screamed, squirming to break free, but he was ten times stronger than I was. "Let me go!"

"LET HER GO!"

I heard a voice scream from a distance. I turn towards the bush to see Jacob jumps over the bush and punches the Indian in the gut. He picks me up and places me down. He kisses me on the cheek and turns around to see the Indian lying on the ground.

"You're defending a white barbarian, Jacob?" The Indian asked him in disbelief. "She should get the penalty for what happened to Embry. He's dead because that girl and you know it!"

"It wasn't her fault!"

"Yes it is! That white soldier killed him after Embry threw him against a rock!" Jasper killed an Indian? He never spoke about that to anyone! No wonder the Indians hate us! None of our men were killed!

"You would have to kill me first if you want to kill her, Paul," Jacob growled through his teeth. "Because no harm will ever come to her!"

"We'll see about that!" Paul attacked Jacob by jumping onto his back. Jacob punched Paul onto the gut and made Paul collapse onto his back. Jacob pulled out a knife, placing it onto Paul's neck. I was too frightened to say a word, cradling myself and wishing that it were over. Jacob swung Paul away to a tree and attacked him. Paul kicked Jacob off him and made Jacob collapse onto his back. They tumbled onto the ground until Jacob threw Paul into the air.

A fired gunshot blasted and made Paul land on his back dead.

I turned around to see it was Jasper with his riffle. He was barely holding on to the riffle due to his injury, but amazingly aimed perfectly to kill Paul. He aimed the riffle at Jacob. "Do you want to be next, savage? I don't want to kill you today so get out of here!"

Jacob obeyed and ran away from the area without a single glance back. I was horrified, staring at Paul's motionless body. Blood was trickling down his chest, coming down his sides and staining the grass below him.

The world I imagined would never exist because of Paul's death. After that, I knew for certain that worst was about to come.


	9. Chapter 8: Miles in The Lake

Chapter 8: Miles in The Lake

April 20th, 1864

Two days later

Renesmee's POV

* * *

Two days have passed. I decided I would ground myself at camp.

I wanted Jacob to be safe, so I never tried to escape to see him. Seeing Paul get shot by Jasper left a horror image in my mind that stained me for the past two days. I couldn't look at Jasper without thinking, "murderer!" I knew his duty was to protect me, but he had no idea that he was doing the opposite. Hurting Jacob's family was hurting him, which hurt me as well.

It was insane to think I would fall in love with someone in two days, but maybe it was fate. He didn't believed in love before he met me, but now he converted his beliefs for me. I never imaged ever captivating myself to an enemy.

I buried my feet into the same on the shore of the lake, pondering what I should before I had to go into my tent. _I could escape to see him_, I thought. Was it a good idea? I had no idea. The moon lit up the sky, reflecting its body on the lake to create a beautiful sight. I turned my head to see the soldiers celebrating their success on defending their territory. I saw Jasper look at me with pain in his eyes. He decided to leave the celebration and walk towards me. The only conflict with his decision was I didn't want to talk to him.

He approached me two minutes later and sat next to me. "You're not joining in the celebration?"

"I don't understand why I should celebrate," I whispered, avoiding eye contact with him. I concentrated on my feet, wiggling them in the sand to distract the tension between Jasper and me. "You killed someone that wasn't attacking you."

"He would have if saw me," he pointed out. "It was a nature instinct."

"I don't see anything natural about—" I gasped as I saw something in the water. Was it a fish? It seemed rather small for a fish…but what could it be? The thing popped his head out of the water, and it was then I realized it was a human with black hair. The skin was too dark to see any specific facial features…then it hit me. I tried to hide my smile because I knew it would lead to danger.

"What was that?" Jasper asked me, more astonished than I was. He stood up from his spot to take a look, but the "thing" was gone. From then I knew it was my job to distract Jasper. _Jacob really risked himself…just to see me. _

What would be the perfect distraction? I looked at Jasper, trying to think of something that would make him…entertained.

Without thinking, I slammed my lips against his.

I placed my hands on his cheeks, hoping he would never break free to ask about my intentions. He kissed me back, lifting me up. When I thought the time was right, I broke free the kiss. "You better return back to the party."

He dropped me down gently and gave me a small kiss. He walked away from me, and entered into the party like he never left. Looking around me, I undressed myself to only leave my under dress on. I sneaked into the river, watching my back every ten seconds to make sure no one was watching me. When it was deep enough, I dipped myself under water to try to find Jacob. I knew he was still in the lake because he wouldn't leave…would he? Then it hit me like a rock: the kiss. Did he see the kiss I gave Jasper for a distraction?

"Jacob?" I whispered so quietly that I was unsure he was able to hear me. Then I saw him…swimming _away_ from me. I followed him, swimming as fast as I could. The noise I was making didn't occur to me, so I kept going. If I slowed down, I would loose him…maybe forever.

I was exhausted from swimming especially with my under dress's weight keeping me down. I saw him jump out of the lake to go into a forest I never saw before. "Jacob!" I screamed, knowing that I was miles away from the camp. I was out of breath, unsure if I was able to breath anymore. "Jacob…"

I gave up. My body collapsed, drowning myself in the lake. I tried to keep breathing by rising up my head, but it was no use. Jacob was gone so he couldn't save me, and Jasper was miles away from me to even notice. I had no choice but to…die. I closed my eyes, feeling body slowly sinking down to the bottom. I felt a current hit my body, but my eyes were too weak to open. I felt someone snatch my arm and carry my entire body out of the water. Before I knew it, I was able to breath again. I gasped, coughing from choking onto the water too long. I never opened my eyes because maybe I was already dead. But then I hit the ground hard.

I opened my eyes to realize that I was alive. I was lying on grass in the forest with Jacob standing next to my feet. He squeezed his vest to pour the water out, but left his pantaloons on. "You…saved me."

He turned around to see that I sat up. "Why did you let yourself die in the lake?"

"Because you didn't stop!"

He glared at me. "I was too upset to stop! You kissed that man twice now even though you said you loved me!"

"I only kissed him to distract him so I can see you!"

Silence. He formed his lips to an "O" and sat down next to me. I looked at my rescuer with sympathy, knowing that he had the right to be angry. Silence. We stared at each other with content, feeling a build of intensity between us. I wanted to lean in and kiss him, but I knew he wasn't thinking the same thing.

"I apologize for my behavior," he muttered, looking away from me. "I was just scared."

"What were you scared of?"

"Seeing Jasper's side and never wanting anything to do with my companion," he admitted. "But I knew you saw me in the lake."

I nodded. "I thought it was an enormous fish."

For the first time tonight, he flashed a smile. "I'm glad you didn't hint anything to Jasper or he would have killed us both."

"I would never let him kill you," I whispered. "Without killing me—"

He slammed his lips against mine, pressing his entire body against me. His energy defeated me, feeling completely weak to him. His tongue slithered into my mouth, greeting me for the first time in days. He went on top of me, and I knew then he still loved me.


	10. Chapter 9: Unwanted Defense

Chapter 9: Unwanted Defense

April 22nd, 1864

Renesmee's POV

* * *

"We need a new strategy," my father announced to the soldiers. "The savages are as stubborn as our horses. Now, the easiest way to eliminate the savages off our land is by killing them…in a civilized way."

I sat on a log outside the circle that was formed around a campfire at our camp site. My father was the only one standing, leading the troops into an unnecessary battle. I grabbed a twig, and scratched it against the log to make it look like I wasn't eavesdropping.

"How is that possible?" Emmett asked, the only one who was realistic. "Killing barbarians without a cause isn't what I call civilized."

A lot of mutters hit the campfire, either agreeing or disagreeing with Emmett's statement. My father raised his hand to silence them. "That may be true, but would any sort of communication help us?"

I couldn't handle the lack of knowledge in the meeting. "You don't know unless you try."

The men stared at me with horror in their eyes. Jasper glared at me, knowing where my position was in the fight. I hoped he wouldn't reveal anything, or I would be sent back to London. I didn't want to leave knowing that Jacob was in danger…especially from my father.

"Have you talked to any of the barbarians, Miss Cullen?" Emmett sneered, challenging me because I was a different gender than he was. I glared at him, knowing his judgments on Jacob and his tribe was infuriating.

"Have you been sneaking out to talk to them?" my father asked me. I knew I had to be honest, so I had to confess. I just didn't know where to start.

"Well I—"

"She's been with me, Captain Cullen," Jasper interrupted me, standing up and pointing at me. "In fact, I plan to have a private word with you later." Jasper _lied _to my father, and it wasn't anything beneficial for him. _Why would he do that...for me? _

"A job well done, Jasper," my father grinned. He continued his discussion, but I completely zoned out because of what Jasper did. I didn't know his intentions for defending me the way he did. Did he expect something in return? Knowing Jasper, the answer wasn't easy to tolerate.

After the meeting, everyone stood up from the logs. All the men decided to go to their tents for the night, remaining Jasper and me in the cold night. His lips were touching my ear. "Don't make me lie for you again!"

"I never asked you to lie for me," I objected, glaring at him like he was insane. "I was going to tell the truth before you _defended_ me."

"Stay away from him! It'll do no one any good if you keep socializing with the enemy."

"You can't control my actions, Jasper! I'm not a bird in _some_ cage!"

We looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping our conversation, but fortunately, all then men were sound asleep. I blinked, closing my eyes and praying for the discussion to end.

"Would you like to explain your act of infatuation?" he asked me, angrier than he was during the meeting.

I curled my lip. "It's none of your concern."

He didn't look convinced like I hoped. "Where did you go? I looked everywhere for you, but you were nowhere! Did that Indian abduct you? Or did you, with your free will, _follow_ him into the lake?"

I looked down, feeling uncomfortable to answer his question. "I followed him, but this does not repeat to my father!"

"What would you do to me? I'm not the one having an _affair_ with the enemy!" He scoffed, walking away from me to go to his tent.

I knew he was right, and there was no possible way he would ever get punished. It wasn't his secret to keep, and I was more grateful than I felt for him to keep the secret for a long time. "What would you want me to do? Marry you?"

He turned around, and shrugged. "What did you think I was going to talk your _father _in particular? Politics?"

I felt disgusted. Jasper was going to _propose _to me while he knew about my private affairs. I had no idea how to react, because marrying him was never an option. I knew I could never marry Jacob in a church with my father's support, but no marriage was better than walking down the isle with a murderous solider.

He walked away from me, leaving me with confusion. Why would he _want_ to marry me? He knew about Jacob, and knew it was more than a mutual acquaintance. I walked towards my tent, knowing if I continued to fight with him, more things would be said than necessary.

* * *

I woke up with the sun shinning through the tent, directly into my eyes. I changed out of my nightgown into my red dress and placed shoes onto my feet.

I got out of my tent, seeing that the men were already working. Some were practicing shooting the Indians, some were digging, and the rest were swimming in the lake. I saw Jasper talking to my father near the campfire, seeing my father was smiling. It was then I knew what they were discussing, and of course, I felt angrier than the night before. They broke out of their conversation, leading Jasper towards me. He saw me immediately, walking quickly towards me while my father went to the men with the guns.

"What did you tell him?" I snarled, disgusted with him.

"You'll see in a minute," he grinned, walking towards his tent. I shook my head, rolling my eyes with annoyance. How could this happen to me? My first impression of Jasper was a gentleman, but now he was the opposite. He was a witty soul; charming every man so he could to avoid feuds, which appalled me. He tried to charm me, but it wasn't my definition of _charming_.

I heard someone whispered my name. I looked towards the bushes, and to my astonishment, it was Jacob. I searched around me, hoping no one would see me. Quietly, I entered into the bush. "Jacob, what are you doing here?" I whispered to him.

"I had to see you," he smiled, giving me a kiss on the cheek. "I apologize for not coming here sooner. My tribe needed more than I was needed here."

"Jacob…you should leave," I frowned, knowing that he shouldn't be present when I'm announced to be engaged. I looked down, trying to avoid his cold expression he would display. With his dirty fingers, he lifted my chin to make me look into his eyes.

"I'm not going to leave you," he whispered, seeing the determination in his eyes. "Trust me."

"If we can gather everyone for another meeting," my father announced to the campfire. I closed my eyes, knowing that Jacob was going to witness me doing a wicked deed. I got out of the bushes, hoping no one saw me exit. I brushed off the dirt from the ground, and walked over to the campfire like nothing happened.

I stood outside the circle, gulping my fear down my throat. _Just say it, Jasper. All I want you to do is just say it, _I thought.

"Today, I'm not giving any announcements. Actually, I'm going to let my dear friend, Jasper Hale, announce what he has to say," my father proclaimed, gesturing for Jasper to stand. He obeyed, walking towards my father with his flamboyant smile that made me nauseous.

"Thank you, Captain. For starters, I saw an Indian boy in the lake recently. I warned Captain Cullen of such disasters that our men should be posting doubly. If they come near you, shoot them. It's a defense mechanism," he declared. "Secondly, also talking to Captain Cullen, I must speak my mind. For weeks now, I received some mockery about my affections towards Miss Renesmee Cullen, and with her father's approval, I would like to take a moment ask her a question. Miss Renesmee, would you please join me?"

I nodded, obeying his request like a lady should. I walked to him, standing up like I was supposed to do. Like planned, he kneeled down on one knee. He grabbed a box out of his pocket. I raised my eyebrow, confused on why he brought a ring with him to a new world. Did he expect to be engaged?

"This was my mother's before she passed," he explained to me, reading my expression like a book. "Miss Renesmee Cullen, will you do me the extreme honor, and take my hand in marriage?"

_How could I respond? _Jacob was in the bushes eavesdropping, while another man was proposing to me. I felt like a _prostitute _in the streets of London, begging to seduce a man for fortune and wealth. I was in a different scenario, and I was not begging for seduction.

Gulping my fears again, I knew how I was supposed to answer. I closed my eyes, hoping whatever decision I made would be the right one. I looked into his eyes, seeing his irritating smile. "Yes."

_Slash_. An arrow pierced through the air near us and landed on a tree yards away. We looked in the same direction, and realized a war with the Indians had begun.


End file.
